Enveloped in Warmth
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: When his Sergeant suffers from stiff and sore muscles Lewis knows just the way to cure him. Hathaway & Lewis, Sauna experience, friendship, taking care


Hi there. Finally I find the time to post something new. Sorry about the slight Peterson bashing... it's simply too inviting...

Anyway, enjoy!

_LHLHLHLH_

James' fingers leave the keyboard, where they have been industriously typing away at a report. He rolls his shoulders slowly – for the umpteenth time today, of that he is sure.

A slight grimace darkens his normally impassive features, a thing that is instantly noticed by his governor.

"Is it possible that you are a mite bit tense 'round the shoulders today, James?"

There's concern there, as well as a teasing note.

"You have no idea, sir." Typically Hathaway'ish, his sergeant doesn't elaborate.

_LHLHLHLH_

It is now 3pm and they have an arrested suspect, an overbearing DI Peterson and one distinctly uncomfortable Sergeant Hathaway to show for results.

"Congrats, Jim! One killer of an arrest you did there! Didn't know you had it in you, man, but the way you tackled...!"

"Yes." Hathaway deadpans and winces not only at Peterson's over familiar rambling but at the very enthusiastic shoulder slap the older detective gives him.

_Ouch! My knotted shoulders be damned! And that __**tackle **__didn't help much either. Anyway, __**nobody **__calls me Jim... other than Inspector Lewis and __**only **__he is allowed to do so._

As James' face gets that particular closed off look indicating that he is really pissed of about something but too polite to point it out, Robbie decides to save the lad. The next time Peterson wants to clap onto his sergeant's shoulder, Lewis steps forward, grabs the DI's lower arm and pulls it down before Peterson even knows what's happened. Somehow Robbie manages to make the whole thing look like he's simply pressed his colleague's arm in camaraderie over a successful arrest.

While James' angular face shows astonishment – something only Robbie can see as Peterson stands slightly behind Hathaway – the other DI seems to take no notice of what just happened. Before he can think too much about Lewis' actions Robbie already speaks in a good natured teasing tone:

"Peterson, why don't you give our DCS the good news of a cracked case while we do the wrap up here?"

Then Robbie adds in a conspiratorial half whisper:

"Will do the lad some good to have his praises sung by someone other than me."

James has to fight for control when his governor actually lifts his eyebrows to prompt a reaction from the other DI. It lifts his mood a tiny bit.

"Of course. You're right, man. So, Jim, (Robbie is sure he can see a vein ticking at his sergeant's neck) keep up the good work and we'll make a proper sergeant out of you yet."

With that Peterson jogs off leaving a murderous looking Hathaway in his wake – that is to say not a single emotion penetrates James' mask of complete control. Seeing the stress and discomfort finally leaking through after a few tense moments an idea begins to form in Lewis' head.

"Sir?" His bagman's long suffering tone pulls Robbie from his thoughts.

"If I did as well in this as everybody seems to insist, can I go for a smoke _right now_? As a reward, so to speak?" Robbie actually chuckles at this.

"Off with you, lad. You've earned that ciggie. Showed remarkable restraint just now, haven't you?"

"Not that I am keen on spoiling my chance for a fag, but it was more the limited movement that comes with sore muscles than restraint." A grin flits across Hathaway's angular face:

"That, and the fact that Peterson is built like bloody _Action man_!" James mutters quietly, though loud enough for Lewis to hear.

_Yes, the lad definitely needs a bit of relaxation._

_LHLHLHLH_

At 5 o'clock sharp Lewis sets his plan into motion.

"Well, pack up, Sergeant; I know exactly what those knotted up muscles of yours need right now."

"Sir, if you don't think it impolite, I would rather heed home for a hot shower." James ducks his head as he often does when he's uneasy. When he's afraid of sounding ungrateful, at least that's what Robbie suspects it is... you can never be 100% sure with Hathaway. Robbie mildly shakes his head at this while James' eyes are still downcast.

"Perfectly reasonable, but trust me, what I have in mind will do ye loads more good than a shower."

James actually perks up at this.

_What __**has **__Lewis planned? He seems so sure. Sounds intriguing, anyway._

"Lead the way then, Sir. I shall follow thee to the mouth of hell and yonder, if need be." The last is said with typical Hathaway flourish and accompanied by a trace of a bow when the lanky detective rises from his seat.

"Ha, right a knight, you are. Come on then. What does that book about rings say? On to the last breath?" Robbie grins at seeing the look of dumbfounded surprise on his sergeant's face.

_Good to know that it's not only me sergeant who can catch others unaware._

"Sir, when did you read _the Lord of the rings_?" Mimicking the typical Hathaway approach Lewis doesn't elaborate but simply precedes his bagman on their way out of the station.

_LHLHLHLH_

The heat in the Finnish sauna is intense. For some time James has to concentrate simply on breathing in this atmosphere where one does not seem to breathe air but liquid fire. He loves it! Somehow it's calming – meditative even. Every time he takes in a measured breath through his nose there's that sharp, tingly feeling caused by the hot air drawn in, the intense heat and tiny droplets of sweat that gather around his nostrils.

After some time of this, sitting silently next to his governor, naked with only a large towel each beneath them, Lewis asks quietly:

"Better than a shower, lad?" James' rare, genuine smile and the content gleam in his eyes is answer enough.

Now that he's experiencing it, Hathaway wonders why he never tried it before. Some of the guys from rowing club did it after all, back then in Cambridge. But in his uni days James had thought it wasn't his thing – had felt awkward about the nudity maybe.

It surprises him, really, that the latter is not a problem at all. Here he is sitting stark naked in a room with Lewis – and other strangers no less – and it doesn't make him feel uncomfortable! Somehow it's normal in this environment. Furthermore there is some kind of unspoken acceptance, it simply doesn't matter how good looking or how old you are.

_Well, maybe no one can spare thoughts of the others in the room. Not if they are as occupied with breathing and sweating as I am. _

While simply enjoying the all encompassing heat, the feeling that it envelops every inch of your body, James throws a sidelong glance at Lewis wondering. Even after 6 years of working with this man he can still surprise him. Robbie is sitting with his eyes closed now, completely relaxed, completely in peace with himself. And strangely enough, as always Robert Lewis has been guiding him.

James thinks back to the beginning of this sauna experience. In his calm, unassuming way Lewis had explained how it was done properly: The cold shower beforehand, the purpose of having a sauna, the general rules.

Robbie's guidance peaks through again when he rises out of his relaxed state, glances at the small hourglass on the wall and quietly announces:

"Time's up for now, James. 15 minutes tops in a Finnish sauna. Won't do us any good, if we suffer from circulatory collapse."

Silently they rise, step out of the room and take their second set of towels off the hooks outside the door to sling around their waists. What comes next the lanky young man likes as much as the experience before although it is the polar opposite of the first:

Cool water engulfs his lean body, flowing, hugging him, cooling his overheated skin when he dives into the sauna bath. After swimming a few strokes he turns to see Robbie wading into the pool at a slower pace. It makes him grin, seeing his governor nearly slumping with relief at the cool sensation.

"Careful, Sir. We do not want you to get a heart attack from the shock of the cold water. Go in slowly there."

"Oi, you!" Before Hathaway can so much as move a small wave of water hits him squarely in the face making him sputter and shake his head like a dog.

If anything though, it makes him relax even more. He's content now, mischievous even. And adding to his good humour: his muscles are completely relaxed.

So he waits until Lewis has made it to the middle of the pool before returning the favour. Not a great splash, mind you, it's not a swimming pool, after all, but a sauna bath.

Anyway, Lewis is sputtering and puffing enough to make James grin like an idiot (a decidedly smug idiot). This is fun! Not only teasing his superior but all this in general. Relaxing, showing a side of himself beside that of Sergeant Hathaway. He owes Robbie for this.

"Ah, ye!" The mock scowl darkening Lewis features as he rubs water out of his eyes does it. Before an amused chuckle can become outright laughter James wisely ducks and dives some distance away. When he breaks the water's surface he's surprised at how near Robbie is now although he took care to put some distance between himself and his governor.

_He's faster than I thought. Must have followed me while I dove. But then, when was there ever a time in which he couldn't take me by surprise?_

A careful glance: Well, he looks amicable enough.

And Robbie is. Seeing his ever controlled sergeant loosen up, have fun and drop some of his ever present guard makes Lewis happy; very happy, indeed. And a little bit smug, because his idea is the one that wrought this change.

"If you're taking the mickey at your guv'nor like that, those shoulders of yours cannot be all that knotted up anymore. Good thing it is. At least that way I know that letting meself get splashed with water has served a purpose."

"Indeed, they are not, Sir. Purpose served to full satisfaction. If it makes you feel better, though, I'll compose an additional list for you with all the benefits of being subjected to a good splashing with water."

"Aw, off with you, you cheeky sod. I think there is a bit of resting time ahead of us."

_LHLHLHLH_

Robbie looks up from the paperback he has been reading and his gaze strays to his sergeant who is ensconced in the canvas chair directly next to him. His lanky body is now bundled up in a woollen bathrobe of darkest blue.

_Wonder how long the lad searched to find one that actually fits that 6 foot 3 body of his. _

Anyway, it wasn't primarily Hathaway's bath robe that occupied Robbie's thoughts:

James is sitting half reclined in his deck chair, arms folded over his chest and long, pale legs crossed at the angle while his head has sunken down onto his chest. He is fast asleep and if the loose set of his angular face and the expression of completely unguarded relaxation is any indication, he is quite comfortable there.

Robbie chuckles softly before directing his attention back towards his novel. Well, he will wake the lad when it's time for their next turn in the Finnish Sauna. As for now he is content to let James relax and wind down after a hard day. God knows his sergeant seldom enough takes time to get a proper rest.

He will keep an eye on this one – the most promising sergeant he's ever had – but more importantly he will take care of the very good friend James Hathaway has become to him over the last years.

_LHLHLHLH_

_I started this one a while back when I myself first experienced sauning. Just thought that these would be lovely having a go at sauning together._

_Any thoughts or comments? Any feedback is appreciated. One last thing: As English is not my mother language, please feel free to point out any mistakes I've made._


End file.
